


Ódio

by HikariMinami



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: eles se odeiam e é só isso que importa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Em uma simples analogia com shogi, o de Shibuya controlava as peças e o de Ikebukuro era o fator externo o qual quebrava o tabuleiro ao meio.





	Ódio

Izaya Orihara odiava Shizuo Heiwajima.

Desde que constatara a impossibilidade de prever o loiro e, consequentemente, de controlá-lo, como fazia com tantos outros, decidiu que o odiava.

Sim, continuava amando todos os humanos, mas Shizuo _não era_ um — definia-o como um monstro de pura força bruta, de irracionalidade tão expressiva que se tornava impossível racionalmente compreendê-lo.

Entretanto, Izaya conseguia, de certa forma, prevê-lo. Afinal, Shizuo Heiwajima sempre agia conforme as negações do informante. Toda vez que este pensava que não, _não era possível que o desgraçado fizesse aquilo…_ recebia como resposta a ação indesejada, quebrando todo seu planejamento.

Em uma simples analogia com _shogi_ , o de Shibuya controlava as peças e o de Ikebukuro era o fator externo o qual quebrava o tabuleiro ao meio.

Por isso, para que os planos dessem certo, Izaya precisava eliminá-lo. Matar Shizuo sem que as suspeitas recaíssem sobre si, em dado momento, tornara-se o objetivo de suas artimanhas. E, quando achava que não, _não era possível_ que Shizu-chan sobrevivesse, lá estava ele, xingando-o de mosca irritante enquanto arremessava-lhe uma máquina de venda automática.

Izaya Orihara odiava Shizuo Heiwajima. E a reciprocidade era a única certeza que lhe era dada em meio a tantas variáveis.


End file.
